


After the Fire

by codeword



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, established relationship??, post-movie canon, slight angst
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeword/pseuds/codeword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goyong secretly visits Rusca in jail after the Cabanatuan incident. Happiness does not ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fire

Limang araw nang nasa kulungan si Kapitan Rusca matapos siyang sumuko sa mga kawal ni Janolino sa Cabanatuan. Sa limang na araw na iyon ay wala siyang ibang nakita o nakausap maliban sa mga sundalong pumapasok tuwing umaga't gabi upang bugbugin siya, tawanan, at saka abutan ng kapirasong tinapay at kaunting tubig.

Ala-una ng umaga ay nakarinig siya ng tahimik na pagkaluskos. Napagtanto niya ang isang pamilyar na amoy bago pa man niya marinig ang boses na muling nagpasiklab ng sakit at galit sa kanyang puso.

"Rusca..."

"..."

"Rusca, pakiusap, tignan mo naman ako."

"Baka ho may makakita sa inyo, Heneral Del Pilar."

_Heneral Del Pilar? Iyan na ba ang tawag mo sa akin ngayon?_

"Rusca, mahal ko, makinig ka. Mayroon akong naisip na paraan upang makalabas ka dito. Isasama kita sa aking hukbo, bilang isang Kapitan."

"..."

"Rusca..."

Nararamdaman parin ni Rusca ang pagbilis ng tibok ng kanyang puso sa tuwing magkalapit sila ni Goyong, ngunit ngayon ay mas nangingibabaw ang kanyang pangungulila sa mga kaibigan. At mas nakakasakit isipin na kung sino pa ang minahal niya at nagmahal sa kanya ng tunay ay siya pang naging instrumento sa pagkawala nang iba pa niyang tinuturing na mga kapatid.

"Sibilyan na lamang ako ngayon, Heneral. Wala nang natitirang laban sa akin. At mas hindi ko gugustuhin ang lumakad ng malaya samantalang ang aking mga kapatid sa labanan ay wala nang buhay."

Masakit para kay Goyong marinig ang kalungkutan at pagsuko sa tinig ni Rusca. Kung maaari lamang sana niyang ibalik ang oras at ayusin ang kanyang nagawa...

"Hindi ko ginusto ang aking nagawa, Eduardo. Sana'y maniwala ka."

_Patawarin mo sana ako._

"Sumunod lang ho kayo sa utos ng Presidente. Alam ko ho iyon, Heneral."

"Pakiusap, Rusca. Paano na ak-- Paano na si Joven?"

_Ayaw kong isipin na mabubulok ka nalang dito._

"Huwag niyo na ho idamay ang pangalan ng bata dito. At kung maaari ay huwag niyo na ho ako puntahan muli, Heneral. Marahil bukas o makalawa ay ipauutos na rin naman ng presidente ang pagpatay sakin. Siguro ay kayo rin ho ang gagawa at tiyak akong susunod naman kayo agad."

"Hinde! Hinding-hindi ko gagawin iyon, Rusca. Makinig ka sakin, pakiusap!"

"Maaari na ho kayong umalis, Heneral. Paalam." 

Tila nawala na ng tuluyan ang lakas ni Goyong nang marinig ang lamig sa tinig ni Rusca. Sinubukan niyang hawakan ang kamay ng dating kasintahan ngunit agad itong lumayo at tumalikod sa kanya. Ang mga mahinang paghikbi ang huli niyang narinig bago siya umalis ng tuluyan.

_Patawad, Rusca. Balang araw ay makakabawi din ako sa iyo, pangako 'yan._

**Author's Note:**

> written when I first discovered "gresca". Bunga ng kaiisip ko sa trahedya ni ruscababes. Pasensya na, di talaga ako pinagpala sa pagsusulat.


End file.
